Skrillex: the lost music video
A couple months ago I couldn't sleep so I decided to go on you tube and look up videos like the nostalgia critic or clone high but then I felt like listening to some dub step. Since last year I started getting into dub step because I thought I Heart Radio was a bunch of bull shit. After watching a john tron video I looked up a skrillex music video. I wanted to find kill everyone since I had never listened to it before. So I found a video with lyrics. When I wanted to find another video I found a video called (kill everybody skillex video !!!!!!!!!!!!) when I saw this I decided to be my nerdy self and listen to it. After a commercial on you tube the video started. The video starts out with pitch black before it started saying kill everybody in the world. When it did the video cut to a little girl that looked like she was eight or nine. A man whearing a black ski mask came in the room with a ax and so did little children in latex goblin masks with we ponds came in and murmured the girl. Then we cut to the base drop of the song when the little goblin kids where hiding under a table about to jump a man in a library. Soon after a goblin kid with a yellow hoodie jumped on the man and started choking the man with the boy's hands. The rest of the kids jumped the man and started to beat the man to death. Soon after the video just showed the man's lifeless body for a few seconds. Soon we cut to a old bald woman with a giant orb witch was her stomach. (I think this may have been the goblin kids mother. She grabs a giant knife and pierces through her stomach and takes out her organs and a cirvics. She ripes open the civics to find a unborn fetus that looked like a real abortion that looked like it was breathing hevely as the woman started to cry all over the fetus. We cut back to the man in the ski mask going into the room with the mother crying and murdures her. The goblin kids come into the room and start attacking the man. When the kids go ap shit on him he has a disabled head and the video cuts to the children with their mask off. The video then ends with jibberish and a message from you tube was sent saying the video had a playback error then said the video was temporarily taken off by you tube. After seeing this video I was scared as shit and could not sleep until I watched more videos with the nostalgia critic and john tron. You may think this is a fake pasta but I'm telling the truth. If you don't belie me then fuck you but if you do and you have seen it tell me on my you tube chanel or on this pasta. After that I still watched skillex vids and listened to his music. Whoever made that video I hate you and I don't want to know you. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Lost episudes Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll